10 faits inintéressants à propos de
by Keikoku-sama
Summary: à l'origine 10 anecdotes sur Keikoku et la famille de Yuan, librement inspiré des 10 faits inintéressants à propos de Uzumaki Naruto de Twin Sun Leader, puis d'autres se sont greffés. 12: Onime no Kyo
1. Keikoku et sa famille

1-Tout le monde, même ceux qui le connaissent depuis très longtemps, considère que Keikoku est stupide de naissance, en fait à l'origine il n'était juste aussi sauvage et bête que peut l'être un gamin qui ne se préoccupe que de sa survie depuis l'âge de 6 ans, sa légendaire stupidité et son manque de mémoire, eux, sont dûs à un accident impliquant un fort taux d'alcoolémie et une boule de feu dont le maintien lui a pompé beaucoup trop d'énergie : résultat : plusieurs jours de coma et de sérieuses lésions cérébrales.

2-Les évènements se situant entre ses six ans et l'époque où il fut recueuilli par Yuan et sa famille étant un peu mouvementés et sa mémoire n'ayant jamais été infaillible, Keikoku à oublié sa date de naissance, c'est pourquoi ce n'est pas son véritable anniversaire qui est fêté, mais l'anniversaire de son arrivée au sein de la famille.

3-Toujours sur le thème des anniversaires, il est rare qu'ils soient fêtés le bon jour : Yuan est le seul à accorder une quelconque importance au calendrier du fait de son poste et il a malheureusement hérité de la mémoire défaillante de son paternel.

4-N'ayant reçu qu'une importante éducation guerrière, Keikoku est resté longtemps ignorant de certaines choses fondamentales, c'est ainsi que ce n'est qu'à l'âge (estimé) de 16 ans qu'Angelica a jugé utile de lui expliquer que, non, ce n'était pas les cigognes qui apportaient les bébés.

5-Keikoku aime beaucoup les plats épicés, par contre il déteste les sucreries, pourtant il n'a jamais osé refuser les gâteaux et confiseries diverses que Lilian et Malian lui préparent. Que voulez vous, quand vos « petites soeurs » viennent vous apporter quelque chose qu'elles aimeraient vous voir goûter, le tout avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, vous n'avez généralement pas le coeur de les décevoir.

6-En revanche, c'est quasi uniquement par connaissance du sale caractère d'Anna que Keikoku s'est abstenu de lui faire remarquer à quel point le bol qu'elle lui avait attribué était atroce.

7-Les jumelles furent les premières à offrir à Keikoku un cours de psychologie féminine : ce dernier eut en effet le malheur de s'étonner que malgré le fait qu'elles préfèrent s'empiffrer de sucreries et de tout ce qu'il y a de plus gras parmi les plats composant les repas de la famille plutôt que de pratiquer les régimes dont elles parlaient sans cesse, elles ne prennent pas un gramme. Les seules réponses qu'il obtint de leur part furent un « twins tekken punch » qui lui féla six côtes (trois du côté gauche fêlés par Lilian et autant de l'autre côté de la part de sa soeur) et quatres semaines durant lesquelles elles refusèrent de lui parler, à lui ainsi qu'à Anthony (qui avait commis le crime de répondre à la question de son frère adoptif).

8-Yulian et Kilian ont toujours été très doués lorsqu'il s'agissait de tricher au poker, c'est ainsi qu'ils se débrouillait toujours pour gagner les meilleurs gâteaux lors des parties de cartes familliales, ils se débrouillaient tellement bien que Keikoku, Elian, Lilian et Malian ne virent très longtemps rien du tout, jusqu'au jour où ils mirent simultanément sur la table un quinte flush royal et un carré d'as...

Depuis, les parties se jouent à cinq et le sixième (tiré au sort) est payé en gâteaux pour surveiller les jumeaux.

9-L'utilisation du « souffle du démon » requiert des sentiments très puissants de colère ou de haine, au moins la première fois, mais personne n'a jamais su comment Keikoku, habituellement très froid, avait réussi à le développer, lui même au bout de quelques jours ne se souvenait plus que sa route avait croisé celle du petit ami de Malian en train de faire des choses peu catholiques avec une jeune fille qui, à l'évidence, n'était pas Malian...

10-Julian est connu pour sa capacité à communiquer à un niveau peu commun avec les sabres, on prétends même qu'il serait capable de parler véritablement avec ses sabres ou ceux de son apprenti.

L'un de ses premiers sabres, pourtant, n'a jamais voulu entamer la discussion, le snobant royalement, et c'est donc sans regrets qu'il le livra à ceux qui en avait fait commande sans imaginer un seul instant qu'il le retrouverait des années plus tard dans les mains du blondinet qui faisait office d'apprenti à son fils et que ce même blondinet réussirait là où lui avait échoué : entamer le dialogue avec ce sabre malpoli.

_**voilà, ma première (petite) fic sur Samourai deeper Kyo**_

_**alors petit message classique : reviews please pour un pauv petit auteur qui débute**_


	2. Tokito

**Une deuxième tournée des dix faits totalement inintéressants sur un personnage que j'adore et qui me le rends bien (Tokito : dans tes rêves!)**

**vàlà, un pitit truc dédié à tous mes lecteurs (et plus particulièrement à une charmante jeune fille (elle se reconnaitra) qui m'a, plus ou moins, donné l'inspiration de l'un de ses faits et dont j'apprécie toujours les reviews)**

1-Tokito a depuis longtemps oublié ce qu'est une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou bien elle est victime d'insomnies et de cauchemars récurrents dûs à ses nombreux crimes de l'époque des Quatres Sages; ou bien elle réussit à grappiller quelques heures d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêve après s'être épuisée lors d'une séance de câlins un peu trop intensive.

2-C'est Hishigi, en bon biologiste qu'il est, qui as expliqué à la petite Tokito (6 ans à l'époque) « l'histoire des petites abeilles », l'explication est restée malgré l'effacement de mémoire, mais ce n'est que beaucoup (beaucoup) plus tard que la jeune fille l'a vraiment comprise.

3-Tokito ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise (même de façon nuancée et subtile, même de façon cachée) qu'elle n'est pas féminine : elle est comme elle est et puis c'est tout, et si ça ne plait pas à certains ils font connaissance avec son jeu de tarot (Tigre Rouge en a fait les frais le jour où il a tenté de lui suggérer « quelque chose » (on n'as jamais su quoi, Tokito ne l'as pas laissé finir) au niveau vestimentaire)

4-Le maintien du sort d'illusion par lequel elle cache son apparence réelle (voir tome 32) est tellement devenu un reflexe pour Tokito que maintenant, c'est apparaître sous sa forme réelle qui lui demande un effort... En fait, le seul moment où elle le dissipe, une fraction de seconde, de façon involontaire, c'est aux moments les plus intenses de ses étreintes avec Akira.

5-On dit que l'amour embellit une femme, c'est d'autant plus vrai pour Tokito que son physique est étroitement lié à son esprit (via le sort modifiant son apparence). Ainsi, après qu'elle et Akira se soit mis ensemble, elle prit plusieurs centimètres en un mois, et ce dans toutes les directions (4 cm en taille, 3cm de longueurs de cheveux, 5 de tour de hanches et...6 de tour de poitrine)

6-On pourrait se demander pourquoi Fubuki a profité de l'effacement de la mémoire de Tokito pour lui mentir sur son sexe (il semble en effet idiot de dire à une jeune fille qu'elle est un homme), en fait, de cette manière, il réalisait à moindre frais le rêve de tout bon papa poule : s'assurer d'être le seul homme dans le coeur de sa fille chérie!

7-On pourrait aussi se demander pourquoi Muramasa a-t-il offert un sabre à sa nièce alors haute comme trois pommes ; en fait la réponse est évidente : pour donner à celle ci les moyens de se défendre... Afin que Fubuki arrète de s'inquiéter pour elle.

8-Tokito souffre de la peur phobique de l'abandon (on en serait à moins, vu son passé), c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est tombée amoureuse d'Akira : aussi infecte qu'elle puisse se montrer, lui ne l'as jamais, jamais, abandonnée

9-Le premier vrai cadeau d'anniversaire que Tokito ait reçu depuis son effacement de mémoire fut une paire de sabre au fourreau vert de jade forgée par Julian à la demande commune d'Akira et de toute la fratrie adoptive de Tokito.

10- »Je t'aime », des mots tellements simples, mais si difficiles à prononcer : à cause d'un bloquage psychologique (et certainement aussi d'un sérieux manque d'habitude), il fallut plus de six mois à Tokito pour réussir à les prononcer.

**Keikoku sama _: Et voilà, encore un 10 faits... d'achevé, ça te plaît Tokito?_**

**Tokito _: Je vais pas dire que ça me plaise vraiment, mais malgré tout je note qu'il n'y a pas de mensonge éhonté... Par contre niveau mièvrerie ça s'arrange pas!_**

**Kei'_ : Je sais, merci! Akira, quelque chose qui ne va pas?_**

**Akira _(tiré de ses pensées) : Non, non, je me disais juste que certains de ces faits expliquaient beaucoup de choses._**

**Kei' _: Tu penses à quoi? Au premier qui explique pourquoi Tokito semble parfois se comporter comme une nymphomane!_**

**Tokito _(rougissante) : TA GUEULE!_**

**Kei' _: Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, c'est toujours moi le patron ici!... Au fait, je voulais vous dire que j'ai encore l'intention d'écrire au moins une fic dont j'ai l'idée depuis longtemps sur vous, vous êtes partant?_**

**Akira et Tokito _: Non!!!!!_**

**Kei'_ : Parfait, je m'y met dès que possible!_**

**_à une prochaine fois messieurs et mesdames mes lecteurs _**


	3. Shinrei

**Et c'est reparti (chuis chaud là) pour un troisième 10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de...**

**tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux (enfin surtout celles ) qui ont reviewés les 10 faits sur Tokito, c'est en les lisant que je me suis dit que dix nouveaux faits ne me prendrait pas beaucoup de temps à écrire.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Tristan61 dont la review sur « 10FTI à propos de Mibu Keikoku » est aussi un petit peu à l'origine de ce chapitre.**

**bref c'est parti pour :**

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Mibu Shinrei.**

1-Fubuki à toujours tenu Shinrei comme son meilleur élève car il était doué, travailleur, aimait les Mibus, etc... Mais plus que tout parce que contrairement à d'autres ignares, il voyait, tout comme lui, qu'au delà du simple aspect militaire la technique de Mumyo Saigyo était aussi une forme d'expression artistique.

2-Shinrei à perdu beaucoup de proches : son meilleur ami, son maître, la femme qu'il aimait... Aussi n'as t-il plus vraiment peur de la mort puisqu'elle lui permettrait de les rejoindre.

Bon, peut être reste t-il tout de même une légère appréhension en la voyant en face...

3-Le jour où son demi-frère lui demanda pourquoi il n'utilisait pas sa maitrise de l'eau pour altérer les flux vitaux de ses adversaires, Shinrei répondit que c'était làche, fourbe et qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce niveau.

Jamais il ne reconnaitrait que ce crétin de Keikoku ait pu avoir une idée à laquelle lui n'avait jamais pensé.

4-Comme beaucoup d'enfants sages et studieux, Shinrei a souvent été le souffre douleur de ses petits camarades. Ainsi le jour où il fit la connaissance de « l'enfant démon », il avait tout simplement été enfermé dans les couloirs de la prison par d'autres gamins et cherchait une sortie.

5-Shinrei à longtemps gardé un grand respect pour son père, jusqu'à ce qu'une vérité ne s'impose à lui : un type capable de lui faire la morale sur le fait d'assumer ses fautes tout en essayant d'effacer les siennes par l'intermédiaire d'assassins ne méritait rien d'autre que son mépris.

C'est à partir de ce jour que la chance commença à sourire à Luciole.

6-Son père avait toujours pris grand soin d'écarter Shinrei de toutes les filles qui n'avait pas une ascendance aussi prestigieuse que la sienne, espérant ainsi le marier à une riche héritière ou quelque chose du genre. Ironie du sort, la seule femme que Shinrei ait aimé était considérée par beaucoup comme ce qu'il y avait de plus bas et de plus méprisable chez les Mibus : une humaine ressucitée.

7-Chaque fois que Shinrei entend des rires d'enfant, il ne peut s'empécher de penser à Taihaku pour qui il s'agissait de la plus douce des mélodies.

8-La première femme que Shinrei ait embrassée était Saisei : c'était peu après leur discussion sur l'emblème des Tomoé. Au fur et à mesure de la discussion ils s'étaient rapprochés et finalement leur instinct avait spontanément pris le dessus à un moment.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, Shinrei piqua un fard monumental et Saisei ne put s'empécher de laisser échapper un petit rire devant son amant en train de rougir comme un collègien.

Ce fut la seule fois où on entendit Saisei rire.

9-Il fallut cinq années de recherches dans les livres de son maitre. Cinq années à demander conseil à Akari qui possédait les connaissances de sire Hishigi.

Après cinq ans d'efforts, Shinrei avait réussi à créer, au niveau de l'ancienne « Deuxième porte de la Voie Rouge », un cerisier dont les fleurs mourraient chaque soir et renaissaient chaque matin. En mémoire d'une autre « renaissance » (« renaissance » est une traduction courante de Saisei).

10-En y réfléchissant, lui et Saisei n'était pas si différents : leur corps, leur force appartenaient à d'autres; seuls leurs coeurs n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

**Keikoku sama _: Mouais, là ce n'est pas mièvre, c'est du mélo, c'est mieux mais il y a encore du boulot... T'est pas d'accord Shinrei_**

**Shinrei_ (tiré de son mode « souvenirs ») :...Non, c'est pas trop mal, le seul problème c'est que tu dévoile un peu trop de choses personnelles_**

**Tokito_ (qui s'est invitée) : j'en vois un deuxième de problème : même si t'est seul, faut pas te croire obligé d'écrire pour les beaux yeux de tes revieweuse..._**

**Kei' _(surpris) : comment ça « pour les beaux yeux de mes revieweuse »_**

**Tokito_ : Ben c'est vrai, tu le dis toi même dans l'intro..._**

**Kei' _: Aucun rapport, c'est juste que c'est en majorité des filles qui reviewent mes fics, j'y peux rien._**

**Tokito_ : Bien sur, je sais aussi que tu as prévu de boire un verre (de saké) un de ces jours avec l'une d'entre elles!_**

**Kei' _(rougissant) : même pas vrai!...UNE SECONDE! Comment tu sais ça! Tu m'espionnes!_**

**Tokito _: Faut bien que je me renseigne sur tes points faibles, d'ailleurs je connais même le nom de la revieweuse, c'est..._**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM_**

**_ALLÉLLUIA_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM_**

**_ALLÉLLUIA_**

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM_**

**_ALLÉLLUIA_**

**Shinrei _(admirant les énormes enclumes tombée sur Tokito) : Quel règles de la charte n'as t-elle pas respecté?_**

**Kei' _(énumérant) : Préservation des lecteurs, respect de la vie privée et respect dû à l'auteur_**

**Shinrei _(grosse goutte derrière la tête) : Je vois, à priori le « respect de la vie privée » ne protège pas les personnages._**

**Kei'_ : Heureux de voir que t'as tout compris! (jette un regard à Tokito) Elle, elle va déguster dans ma prochaine fic!_**

**_a plus_**


	4. Sasuke

**Hop, rererebelote, cette fois ci je m'attaque à Sasuke, tention les yeux ça va pulser**

**10 faits totalements inintéressants à propos de Sarutobi Sasuke (2ème du nom)**

1-Après avoir recueilli Sasuke au sein des dix guerriers, Yukimura décida de se charger, avec l'aide de Saizo et de Juzô, de l'éducation du jeune homme.

Il se rendit malheureusement assez vite compte que ce dernier ne mesurait l'intérèt de ce qu'on lui apprenait qu'au niveau de l'utilité en combat et que malgré tout ses efforts, Sasuke ne serait, par exemple, jamais capable de lire ou de compter correctement.

2-Les nuits dans la forêt d'Aokigahara sont très fraiches, c'est pourquoi Sasuke à toujours eu l'habitude de dormir blottis contre quelqu'un (Kôtaro en l'occurence).

C'est ce que Sasuke expliqua aux guerriers de Sanada lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien à l'issue de sa première nuit parmi eux.

Lorsque les guerriers goguenards lui demandèrent pourquoi justement Kosuke, il se contenta de répondre que c'était la seule qui ne puait pas la sueur!

3-Un jour où ils avaient dus échapper à un démon de la forêt, Kotaro et Sasuke se retrouvèrent assiégés dans une grotte et faillirent périr de faim. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à un loup qui, sentant des proies affaiblies, pénétra dans la grotte...

Six jours plus tard, le démon qui guettait à la sortie estima qu'ils avaient dus mourir de faim et s'en alla, suivi quelques heures après par nos deux héros... Mais le loup, lui, on ne l'as jamais revu.

4-La première fois que Kamanosuke servit du ragoût d'ours à Sasuke, celui ci répondit de façon fort peu aimable qu'il n'en voulait pas. À cet instant, le silence se fit autour de la table avant que Kamanosuke n'emporte le garçon à l'écart. Nul ne sait ce qu'il lui as dit ou fait, toujours est il que depuis ce jour, Sasuke met toujours un point d'honneur à finir son assiette.

5-Le jour de son entrée officielle chez les Guerriers des Sanada, Sasuke fut invité par Yukimura à choisir sa lame dans la salle d'armes, Sasuke fit un pas, un seul dans la salle avant de se tourner vivement et de désigner un Nodachi à la garde argentée que Yukimura refusa de lui donner sous prétexte qu'il s'agissait du cadeau d'un ami.

-J'en ai rien à cirer, répondit Sasuke, c'est celui là que je veux!

L'ami qui avait offert ce sabre était bien entendu Kyoshiro.

6-Ironiquement, Sasuke est le seul à ignorer pourquoi Kosuke à toujours tendance à le materner. Les autres guerriers n'ont pas oublié celui qu'elle aurait aimé appeler, en l'honneur de leur maitre, Anayama Sasuke.

7-De même, Sasuke ignore que si Jinpachi lui as fabriqué un bilboquet afin d'entrainer son adresse, c'est avant tout parce lui même avait vu cette étrange technique d'entrainement pratiquée régulièrement par celui qui serait appelé plus tard ''Shindara l'immortel'' et qu'il espérait que Sasuke devienne un jour aussi fort que ce dernier.

8-Yukimura à découvert récemment que l'une des plus jeunes filles de son bordel préféré (une adolescente prénommée Yuna) avait réussi le tour de force d'apprivoiser Sasuke.

Depuis, il paye d'importants pots de vin au patron pour que Sasuke bénéficie toujours de la compagnie de cette dernière pendant que lui même vaque à ses « occupations d'adultes ».

9-Ce n'est qu'après avoir survécu à une blessure a la poitrine calculée pour le tuer que Sasuke comprit que, vu son métier, il pouvait remercier les Kamis de l'avoir fait naitre dextrocarde.

10-Le groupe formé par Yukimura et ses guerriers est une grande famille très soudée... Tellement soudée que Sasuke se demande parfois si, pour avoir un petit peu de calme et d'intimité, la seule solution ne reste pas le sédatif dans le ragoût d'ours.

: (la dextrocardie est une malformation rarissime, possédant plusieurs formes connues qui se caractérise par une inversion façon miroir du système cardio-respiratoire : en clair, comme le nom l'indique, cela signifie que le coeur est à droite et non à gauche)

**Keikoku sama : _la qualité est parfois inégale, mais c'est pas mal je trouve! Sasuke, ton avis!_**

**Sasuke : _effectivement, c'est pas mal, juste que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pour Sasuke Anayama._**

**Kei' : _le fils de Kosuke et de quelqu'un d'autre, je développerais peut être l'histoire plus tard!_**

**Tokito (_grand sourire_) : _à noter qu'il prend garde à poster avant le réveillon, qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as peur que je sorte des photos compromettantes que je pourrais prendre ce soir là!_**

**Kei' : _Absolument pas, j'ai juste mis un point d'honneur à finir avant la nouvelle année, déjà que je n'avais pu le faire pour Noël, d'ailleurs pour ce qui est de documents compromettants, je pense qu'avec les infos que j'ai, je suis encore en position de superiorité et ce malgré les... (tire une facture de la poche de Tokito)500 kilos de gui achetées pour me piéger... Au fait..._**

**_BOUUUUUUUUUUUM_**

**_ALLELLUIA_**

**Kei' : _...on ne menace pas l'auteur!_**


	5. Tigre rouge

**Vàla messieurs dames, nouvelle tournée de 10 faits, sur Tigre rouge cette fois ci, commande de ma bêta lectrice adorée, de celle dont les reviews ont toujours un petit goût particulier, de celle dont la jolie prose et la bonne humeur me refilent toujours la pêche...(Tokito_(excédée) : Bon, ça va, on as compris_!)**

**bref de l'ange Nanamy! (comment ça c'est pas un ange?)**

**10 Faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Hidetada Tokugawa, dit Tigre rouge**

1-Ieyasu avait un jour dit à son troisième fils que s'il entendait encore un maître se plaindre de lui, il lui ferait tatouer à même la peau les leçons durant lesquelles il s'était montré indiscipliné.

Quelques temps plus tard, le jeune Hidetada devint l'un des élèves les plus attentifs qui soient et ceci n'est sans doute pas sans rapport avec les nombres tatoués sur ses mains.

2-À cause d'un défaut de pigmentation, Tigre Rouge a des yeux très fragiles, c'est la raison pour laquelle, par adaptation, il a toujours les yeux plissés (cela n'as donc rien à voir, contrairement à la rumeur, avec un petit farceur qui lui aurait étiré les paupières avec des pinces à linge)

3-Hidetada avait un jour entendu dire que de porter la couleur rouge augmentait la force et l'aggressivité, dès lors il ne quitta plus son bandeau à zébrures rouges : tout les moyens étaient bons pour rabattre le caquet de Gihyo.

4-Tigre Rouge à longtemps été un grand amateur de cuisine épicée... Et puis un jour, il a gouté la cuisine de Luciole...

5-Malgré les nombreuses hypothèses ayant couru, aucun serviteur des Tokugawa ne sait pourquoi Sire Hidetada a développé, quasi du jour au lendemain, une arachnophobie aigüe.

Il faut dire que cela n'avait rien de très glorieux, il aurait du se douter qu'une kunoichi comme Mahiro prenait forcément des mesures anti voyeurs lorsqu'elle se baignait.

6-Si Tigre Rouge à une préférence pour la lance, c'est parce que c'est la seule arme face à laquelle maitre Yagyû devait au moins dégainer pour le battre.

7-Comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, la calvitie de Tigre Rouge (voir tome 37) n'est pas naturelle : étant petit, le jeune et énergique Hidetada eut juste le malheur au cours d'un de ses jeux de renverser une lampe à huile, au final plus de peur que de mal, si l'on excepte la vilaine brûlure que cela lui laissa sur le crâne.

8-Ce n'est que parmi les Tricolores qu'il comprit que maitre Yagyû avait raison quand à l'importance de la méditation et du zen pour un guerrier.

Une bataille entre eux n'étant pas bonne pour les affaires, il fallait absolument trouver un moyen de supporter sereinement les vantardises de ce faible de Scorpion noir

9-Le fait de voir Yuya et Kyo heureux lui avait toujours réchauffé le coeur, de même, lorsqu'il comprit à quel point Akira et Tokito étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'avait pu s'empécher d'être heureux pour son ami.

Mais il avait beau chercher, lorsqu'il avait vu une adorable jeune fille se blottir dans les bras du ''sale gosse'' et lui voler un baiser, il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre qu'une violente envie de se pendre!

10- lorsque des années plus tard, au siège d'Osaka, il aperçut ses soldats brandir la tête de Yukimura au bout d'une pique, il ne put empécher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux.

Maitre Yagyû : Yagyû Munenori (1571-1646) maître d'arme de la maison des shoguns Tokugawa, servit sous trois générations de shogun (Ieyasu, Hidetada, Iemitsu), il était réputé autant pour sa maitrise du sabre que pour sa capacité à combattre désarmé un adversaire armé d'un sabre, l'un des fondements de son enseignement est l'importance de faire le vide dans son esprit et de ne jamais le laisser se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

**Tigre Rouge : _J'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi j'ai du m'y coller._**

**Keikoku Sama _(se redresse de toute sa hauteur et l'observe avec un regard méchant) : Très simple : Parce que c'est Namy chan qui m'as demandé..._**

**Tokito (_ironique) : Et bien sûr il ne peut rien lui refuser, comme à à peu près toute ses lectrices d'ailleurs!_**

**Kei' (_qui n'a pas écouté) : Deuxièmement, parce que tu est faible et insignifiant et troisièmement PARCE QUE JE T'AURAIS TABASSÉ SI T'AVAIS REFUSÉ!...Et au fait, tu m'as volé la première réplique du dialogue de fin, c'est pas bien!...d'autres questions?_**

**Tigre Rouge : _Euh, oui... La fille qui embrasse l'autre sale gosse, c'est qui?_**

**Tokito : _Moi je sais!_**

**Kei' : _Comme tout le monde dès que j'aurais fini mon prochain chapitre d' « Il est des notres », et je ne peux rien te dire en avance._**

**Tigre Rouge : _Et pour finir, c'est qui le prochain crétin à passer sur le grill?_**

**Kei' : _Bonten! Je vais révéler tout ses secrets, pire que Akari!_**


	6. Bontenmaru

**Et foilà, un nouveau chapitre des dix faits, consacrés à notre montagne de muscles favorite (commande de mon cousin (Tokito : _Notez qu'il favorise la famille aux dépens de son lectorat fidèle!)(Même pas vrai, depuis Shinrei je ne fais que de la commande!)_**

**bref, bonne lecture**

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Masamune Daté dit Bontenmaru**

1-Parfois, Bontenmaru se demande s'il ne devrait pas laisser tomber la politique et la guerre à grande échelle et s'emparer du pouvoir avec sa seule force personelle. Mais il écarte toujours l'idée car il reste un problème majeur, un énorme hic, un pépin colossal... : Yukimura!

2-Bonten est très chanceux, c'est un fait que personne ne conteste, néanmoins il déteste qu'on lui dise qu'il a « une chance de cocu » (le dernier à lui l'avoir dit mange maintenant avec une paille).

3-Si vous le questionnez sur l'accident qui coûta une vingtaine de points de QI à Luciole (voir 1er chapitre des 10 faits), Bontenmaru vous répondra qu'il ne s'en souvient plus.

En fait il s'en veut surtout d'avoir provoqué le concours de boisson qui avait failli coûter la vie au pyrokinésiste.

4-Lorsqu'il était petit, Bontenmaru jouait souvent à la poupée avec les servantes, mais curieusement il reste très silencieux sur cette époque!

5-Ayant hérité à l'origine d'un physique ingrat et chétif, Daté Masamune décida de se lancer dans la musculation pour plaire aux filles ; le succès n'est jamais venu mais depuis plus personne n'ose le bousculer.

6-C'est d'ailleurs aussi dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelques astuces pour séduire les filles que le jeune héritier des Daté a commencé à lire des shôjos mangas...

7-Un jour, un homme prétendant être un chaman Aïnou banni demanda asile pour la nuit à Daté Terumune, qui refusa.

Le lendemain, son fils Masamune massacrait quatre serviteurs au cours de sa première crise de sauvagerie animale psychotique.

8-Suite à une beuverie monumentale, il arriva à Bontenmaru de se réveiller dans le lit d'un autre homme, avec un monstrueux trou noir en guise de souvenirs de la soirée. C'est gràce, entre autres, à ce secret que Yukimura le fait chanter, bien que lui même sache qu'il ne s'est en fait rien passé entre les deux.

9-Bontenmaru a longtemps eu ses habitudes dans les bordels, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se vexe d'une reflexion ayant échappé à une petite nouvelle, mal informée sur LA « particularité physique » de son imposant client.

10-Contrairement à ce que dise certaines rumeurs, Bontenmaru ne fait pas de tricot. D'ailleurs il a les mains trop grosses et pas assez adroites pour ça.

**Keikoku sama : _il est pas terrible celui ci, espérons que je ferais mieux pour Yukimura._**

**Bontenmaru (arrive en courant) : _LUCIOLE! JE VAIS TE TUER!_**

**Une première enclume tombe dans un vacarme assourdissant sur l'infortuné colosse, bientôt suivie par une seconde, puis une troisième... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à un empilement de dix.**

**Tokito : _Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un tel acharnement?_**

**Kei' : _l'était juste costaud, fallait au moins ça pour le neutraliser!_**

**Bon, à la prochaine pour Yukimura (demande de M0yashi et Chibi-Yuya)**


	7. Yukimura

**Attention les yeux, c'est reparti pour un tour**

**voici donc les 10 faits sur Yuki, qui n'étaient (pour moi) pas à attendre avant les prochaines vacances, mais... (Tokito : _il a eu une soudaine inspiration pour d'autres 10 faits et ne voulant pas revenir sur sa promesse a écrit ceux ci en une journée! En fait il en a même...)(_Tokito vient de se faire carboniser pour avoir brisé mes effets, non mais!)...j'en ai donc écrit 18 en une journée (en fait 9 sur Yukimura et 9 sur un autre perso que vous verrez bientôt, j'ai terminé ceux sur Yuki ce matin)**

**bref, bonne lecture et à trèèès bientôt**

1-Les premières fois où des femmes ont partagés sa couche, Yukimura prenait grand soin de maintenir l'obscurité la plus totale.

La culpabilité vis à vis de Mizuki était trop forte pour qu'il puisse les regarder en face.

2-En revanche maintenant il s'en donne à coeur joie car, après tout, c'est pas parce que Mizuki est morte vierge qu'il ne peut envisager d'y remédier lorsque lui même rejoindra le séjour des morts.

Alors d'ici là, autant accumuler de l'expérience en la matière pour se faire pardonner son ''retard''

3-Il ne se sent malgré tout pas près à abandonner son habitude de se saoûler avant de coucher, juste histoire d'oublier que celle qu'il tient dans ses bras n'est pas celle qu'il voudrait.

4-D'aucuns disent que la fréquentation des femmes amollit les guerriers et que seul l'amour viril est digne d'un samouraï

Yukimura, lui, pense que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries et qu'ayant testé les deux bords, il préfère quand même les femmes : plus agréables à caliner et, ironiquement, plus douées avec les hommes.

5-La seule fois où Yukimura s'emporta contre le premier Sasuke, à l'époque où ce dernier était sous ses ordres, ce fut à propos de Kosuke.

Il aurait bien aimé la savoir enceinte AVANT d'apprendre que le conseil des guerriers l'avait obligé à avorter.

6-Yukimura n'a, jamais au grand jamais, couché avec Kosuke. La seule fois où il a dormi avec elle, ce fut après son avortement : il tenait à rester près d'elle pour la dissuader de faire des bêtises.

7-Malgré tout, l'un des plus grands regrets de Yukimura sur sa vie reste de ne pas avoir réussi à dérider durablement le premier Sasuke. Enfin, il se console en se disant qu'avec l'aide d'une certaine jeune fille, il a au moins réussi son coup avec le deuxième.

8-Autre regret, qu'une belle femme comme Kosuke ait pu finir vieille fille à cause de lui. Remarquez, à part Saizo, qu'elle a quitté d'elle même, aucun des prétendants ne la méritait ; alors si en plus ils ne voulaient pas lâcher l'affaire, forcément, un peu de ménage devenait indispensable.

9-Grâce à l'aide de ses dix guerriers, Yukimura a essayé de créer une série de ''dossiers roses'' sur ses éventuels adversaires à l'accession au pouvoir, mais à la reflexion, l'idée à été abandonnée pour la plupart ; seule exception : Masamune Daté!

10-Sa dernière pensée avant de succomber aux blessures que lui avait infligés une lance, au siège d'Osaka, fut pour ses dix guerriers qui risquaient de se sentir paumés maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus personne à soutenir.

**Keikoku sama : _Faut reconnaître, pour des faits écrits dans l'urgence, ils sont pas mals!_**

**Yukimura (grand sourire et bouteille de saké) : _Oui! En plus ils sont super gentils, tu as pas été trop dur avec moi,pour ne pas dire mignon..._**

**Tokito :_ Contrairement à certaines menaces!_**

**Kei' (surveillant Yukimura) : _Oui, enfin abstient toi de montrer ta reconnaissance de façon trop explicite, j'ai sensiblement le même caractère que ton Sasuke chéri et un onzième fait dont je n'hésiterais pas à me servir pour briser ta réputation!_**

**_Bref, chapitre suivant...personnage_ mystère!**


	8. Mystère

**Me revoilà!**

**Chose promise, chose due**

**Mon perso mystère est donc...TADAAM : Angelica Mibu**

**pour la petite anecdote j'ai une fic de long cours sur le feu, dans laquelle elle jouera un rôle important.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ma Angie**

**et bonne lecture**

**10 faits totalements inintéressants à propos d'Angelica Mibu.**

1-Si on excepte Julian, hors concours, Angelica est, de loin, celle qui communique le mieux avec son sabre.

C'est en fait assez logique puisqu'elle est la seule de la famille à ne jamais avoir changé d'arme, si la tsuka (la poignée) à été changée plusieurs fois, la lame est toujours celle avec laquelle sa mère lui a appris l'escrime : une oeuvre de jeunesse de Julian nommée Kutoneshira.

2-Autre détail dans la même veine : Angelica est l'un des deux seuls membres de sa fratrie à avoir suivi une formation rudimentaire de forgeron ; elle tenait à s'occuper personellement de l'entretien de son sabre

3-Durant les huit premières années de sa vie, Angelica fut une petite fille aussi (si ce n'est plus d'ailleurs) souriante et affectueuse que toutes les autres.

Et puis est arrivée l'exécution de Ian.

4-Beaucoup disent qu'Angelica a mauvais caractère, c'est faux : pour quelqu'un qui a eu, dès l'age de huit ans, à gérer cinq frères et soeurs en bas âge, tous très remuants, avec sa soeur ainée pour seule aide, elle est même un modèle de patience!

5-Angelica a connu des moments difficiles durant les temps où elle s'occupait d'éduquer les quintuplés avec Anna.

Mais aucune leçon n'a jamais été aussi difficile pour elle que le cours sur la reproduction qu'elle a du faire à Keikoku!

6-Angelica est victime d'herpétophobie (peur panique des serpents) depuis que Yuan, en bon grand frère-tortionnaire, l'a abreuvé de toutes sortes d'horribles histoires pendant son enfance.

7-Lorsqu'elle à besoin de retrouver son calme, Angelica s'isole et, parfois, écrit des haïkus. C'est sa façon à elle de relâcher la pression.

8-S'il n'est pas rare que des jeunes filles demandent conseil à leur grande soeur concernant les garçons, il est par contre plus rare que ce soit, comme pour Angelica, les petites soeurs qui fournissent des conseils (qu'Angelica n'a d'ailleurs jamais suivi : elle ne se sent pas l'âme d'une tombeuse) et du maquillage (dont elle n'a gardé que le rouge à lèvres).

9-Angelica s'est toujours dit que, tôt ou tard, elle finirait par trouver chaussure à son pied en matière d'homme.

C'est effectivement arrivé, mais n'empèche qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un aussi curieux « prince charmant »!

10-Angelica s'est toujours demandé comment sa mère avait pu désirer avoir autant d'enfants : avec la largeur de hanches qu'elle avait, chaque accouchement devait être un calvaire.

Pourtant, lorsque elle même eut son premier enfant, elle ne pût s'empécher de considérer favorablement l'idée d'en mettre un second en route!

**Keikoku sama (apparemment de mauvais poil) : _alors Angie, verdict!_**

**Angelica : _Ben pas mal! Globalement y-a pas grand chose d'autre à dire...on pourrait savoir ce qui ne va pas? Ça à un rapport avec la personne que les pompiers ont évacué?_**

**Tokito (grand sourire aux lèvres) : _ouaip! La personne évacuée s'appelle Daffy from the Goldenfreaks... Keikoku lui a pété les rotules!_**

**Angie (choquée) : _Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait?_**

**Tokito : _Demandé s'il ne s'était pas inspiré d'une autre fic concernant l'avortement de Kosuke dans les faits précédents. De fait il s'est bien inspiré d'un de ses propres textes, à son sens son meilleur d'ailleurs... et qui a été reviewé par trois personnes! Alors forcément c'est devenu un sujet sensible, et comme en plus elle ne faisait pas partie des trois revieweuses!_**

**Bref, prochaine victime...je sais pas (peut être Yuya...)**

**PS : je s'excuse auprès de Daffy, m'enfin lorsqu'on lit un texte sans le reviewer... on évite de la ramener (lol), même par erreur (encore désolé, mais là t'as payé pour les autres)**


	9. Yuya

**Bon, foilà les 10 faits sur Yuya (sans doute ceux qui m'ont donné le plus de mal), j'espère que vous apprécierez**

**10 Faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Yuya Shina.**

1-Plus elle le connaît et plus Yuya en est intimement persuadée : Kyo utilise des pouvoirs de vrai Mibu quand il lui fait l'amour.

C'est pas humainement possible de faire autant de bien à une femme

2-Chaque fois qu'une personne lui fait une remarque sur sa force physique ''monstrueuse'', ''effrayante'', etc... Yuya s'empresse d'affirmer (manu militari, si il y a insistance) qu'elle est parfaitement normale!

Il n'empèche qu'on ne croise pas beaucoup de jeunes femmes ''parfaitement normales'' capables de manier un calibre 70 (1)sans se démettre une articulation.

3-Il est de notoriété publique que Yuya est d'une radinerie sans bornes, d'ailleurs son revolver appartient à l'origine à celui qui fût l'un de ses premiers contrat. Jamais elle ne se serait payé une arme pareille sur ses propres deniers.

La poudre et les balles lui coûtent déjà suffisamment cher!

4-L'un des bons côtés d'une relation de longue durée avec Kyo est qu'on apprend très vite les mille et une recettes pour rendre son homme accro.

Ces astuces, Yuya ne rechigne jamais à les partager, surtout avec Tokito qui s'avère être une élève discrète mais extrèmement studieuse en la matière.

5-Une rumeur prétend que Nozomu aurait un jour dit que sa plus grande erreur en matière d'éducation fût d'apprendre à Yuya à gérer un budget, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

En réalité ce dernier regrettait même carrément de lui avoir appris à compter.

6-Au cours de leurs aventures chez les Mibu, Yuya trainait une certaine rancoeur à l'égard du reste du groupe.

C'est vrai, qu'elle ait voulu faire plaisir à Tigre rouge en faisant mine d'ignorer son identité ne signifiait pas qu'elle soit réellement gourde

7-Il fut un temps où Yuya envisageait d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants ; c'était avant la naissance du premier.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait sous estimé les capacités physiques dont il allait hériter de son père... Et surtout le dynamisme qu'elle allait lui léguer!

8-Taquiner Yuya est, c'est bien connu, le jeu préféré de Kyo. Il n'empèche que Yuya parfois sait lui faire regretter.

Bon, c'est vrai, dire à sa fiancée d'éviter de « se faire kidnapper en route comme d'hab' » n'était pas du plus grand tact, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire chambre à part.

9-L'un des plus grand défauts de Kyo, selon Yuya est d'avoir le sommeil trop léger. Non pas qu'elle nie l'aspect rassurant de la chose, simplement, elle aimerait pouvoir dormir sans avoir à subir les assauts d'un démon en manque de câlins chaque fois qu'elle fait mine de se réveiller.

Il y a des limites quand même!

10-C'est un accord tacite entre eux, jamais Kyo n'ira coucher avec une autre femme que Yuya.

Il sait très bien que dans le cas contraire Yuya lui ferait porter les cornes juste parce qu'elle est rancunière... et que son orgueil de mâle ne le supporterait pas!

(1)70 centièmes de pouce, of course (comme les 45 centièmes du colt 45) soit environ 17mm de diamètre intérieur du canon, le résultat dégage vraiment énormément d'énergie (calcul à l'appui, je ne suis pas étudiant en physique pour rien ) et le manier à bout de bras n'est vraiment pas à la portée du premier venu (preuve en est faite, Yuya est très forte).

**Bon exceptionellement je vous fait gràce des discussions de fin de chapitre (notez juste que faire passer Tokito pour une nympho est devenu habituel chez moi ) (Tokito : _Salopard!!_)**

**bref, je vous dit donc à la prochaine... avec une commande non déterminée (des suggestions?)**


	10. Akira

**Mesdames et messieurs bonsoir!**

**Tout d'abord je me permets de vous faire remarquer une particularité intéressante de ce chapitre : 10ème 10 faits, posté un 10 octobre (10/10, eh oui), avouez que c'est pas mal! (Tokito : _Vantard! En plus c'est même pas la raison principale de ta date de post)_**

**bref après ces remarques sympathiques, on passe à un sujet moins agréable : étant entendu que je suis désormais en math spé, je risque de manquer de temps pour écrire, ce qui signifie qu'à l'exception de 10 faits et peut être de chapitres de « Yojimbos&cie » (j'ai un peu d'avance), je risque de ne rien poster avant un sacré bout de temps.**

**Bien, donc pour terminer ce petit speech, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs, lectrices, revieweurs (rare comme espèce) et revieweuses, avec petit message particulier à trois d'entre elles (et message encore plus particulier à l'une d'entre elle, voir en bas) qui se reconnaîtront, et qui semblent parties pour avoir à me servir de soutien moral pendant l'année et vous éviter ainsi d'avoir à pleurer un de vos auteurs (merci les filles, je vous adore).**

**Bien, maintenant, c'est parti!**

**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Akira des Quatres Sacrés du Ciel. (1)**

1-Pour un non chaman, les techniques de contrôle des éléments sont normalement impossibles à maitriser à moins de ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature comme certains ermites « illuminés ».

Dans le cas d'Akira, plus qu'une illumination c'est un long séjour en hypothermie, aux frontières de la mort, qui lui a révélé la maitrise de la glace.

2-À part ce cas d'hypothermie, il est à noter que la fois où Akira s'est retrouvé le plus proche de la mort, c'est le jour où Tokito l'a accusé de mater pendant qu'elle se changeait...

Il faut dire que le fait qu'il sache qu'il n'y a rien à voir, parce que sa vision lors de leur combat ne s'arrêtait pas aux vêtements, n'était pas une défense recevable!

3-Chaque fois que Tokito et Akira retrouvent les autres, il faut que Tokito mette sur la gueule de Tigre rouge, c'est devenu rituel et plus personne n'y fait attention... De même que personne ne remarque qu'Akira relance toujours la rage de sa moitié pour le pauvre Tokugawa.

Luciole l'avait dit, Akira est TRÈS rancunier, et le « hassun à l'envers » n'est vraiment, vraiment, pas passé!

4-aussi curieux que cela paraisse, l'une des pires hantises d'Akira, à l'époque où lui et Tokito n'étaient que deux compagnons de route prèt à s'entretuer, était ses propres rêves érotique.

Il faut dire que se retenir de sauter sur elle lui aurait été plus facile si son cerveau facétieux ne lui avait offert des rêves impliquant sa compagne... en supravision!

5-La première fois qu'il lui a fait l'amour, Akira ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec Tokito, il a donc fait confiance à son instinct et s'est simplement attardé au niveau des points vitaux et des points qu'il aurait frappé au sabre (déformation professionnelle, que voulez vous).

À entendre les réactions de Tokito, ça a pas mal marché!(2)

6-Le premier cadeau d'anniversaire que les Sacrés du Ciel firent à Akira fût... Une soirée dans une maison de plaisirs.

La suite fut toutefois suffisamment peu glorieuse (3) pour Akira pour qu'il ait toujours tenté d'oublier cet affreux souvenir et les moqueries qui lui sont associées.

7-Un autre souvenir dont Akira aimerait se défaire est celui de son premier meurtre, à l'âge de huit ans.

Il a certes tué des centaines de guerriers pour montrer sa force en tant que Sacré du Ciel, mais égorger un vieillard pour lui piquer sa nourriture, ça, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier.

8-Durant sa jeunesse, il n'y a qu'une seule épreuve imposée par Kyo qu'Akira dut passer sur le dos de Bonten, non pas, d'ailleurs, par manque de force mais à cause de l'épreuve de la veille au soir.

En même temps, comment Kyo aurait pu se douter qu'à dix ans passé, Akira ne pouvait pas encore s'enfiler une bouteille de saké entière.

9-Éminemment complexé qu'il était par sa tache de naissance sur les fesses, Akira tenta une fois de la camoufler avec des produits maquillants. L'idée était bonne mais l'éruption de bouton qui en suivit (ainsi que les moqueries d'Akari) le dissuada toutefois de retenter l'expérience.

10-Sa capacité à déceler les mensonges à l'intonation de la voix a longtemps été un sujet de vantardises pour Akira... jusqu'au jour où, selon ses propres termes, sa vantardise a été ''punie''.

Ce jour là, il comprit que Tokito lui mentait depuis longtemps sur l'évolution de sa « maladie de la mort ».

**1: et oui, Akira n'a pas de nom de famille, c'est un roturier de basse extraction à la base**

**2: véridique, vous pouvez relire le second chapitre de « il est des notres », j'ai écrit le lemon dans cette optique : « le cou (trachée artère, carotides, jugulaires, système nerveux), les fines épaules (artère et veine sous claviaires, littéralement les racines des vaisseaux sanguins de la gorge, un coup à l'épaule est aussi un moyen de paralyser les capacités d'attaque adverse), la poitrine (coeur, poumons), le ventre (intestins, foie, rate, etc...) de cette dernière se délectant de l'envoutante mélodie de son souffle de plus en plus court et mélé de gémissements de plaisir à mesure qu'elle fondait sous ses caresses, à mesure que ses lèvres, qui étaient maintenant descendues le long de l'artère fémorale (artère importante située au niveau des cuisses, une frappe aux cuisses entraîne aussi une baisse de la mobilité de l'adversaire), remontaient vers le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait encore et ce qu'il cachait (je suppose que tout le monde sait que les parties génitales sont très sensibles à la douleur et donc à viser de façon assez prioritaire en combat)... »**

**3: en 11 lettres : honte suprème pour un homme .**

**Keikoku sama : _voilà, à la prochaine donc!_**

**Tokito : _t'est sûr que t'oublie rien? Un message à passer par exemple?_**

**Kei' : _oh! C'est vrai! Joyeux anniversaire Nanamy! J'espère que ton cadeau te plaît! (oui, c'est bien les faits ci au dessus, que tu m'avais demandé)_**

**Tokito : _Bien, il ne manque plus qu'une chose à..._**

**Kei' _(voyant où Tokito veut en venir) : AKIRA! TA COPINE SEMBLE VOULOIR QUE JE RÉVÈLE LA SOLUTION DE MON PETIT (3)!_**

**_Immédiatement, Tokito est neutralisée par un Akira livide._**

**Kei' : _voilà qui est mieux! Prochain à passer à la moulinette : l'ex-roi rouge! (demande de Excel), de plus j'annonce que je vais tenter d'adapter le format à Bleach, premier essai : Grimmjow Jaggerjack!_**


	11. Kyoishiro

**Bon, alors série de faits qui commençait à se faire vieille (désolé^^), les faits sur l'es-Roi Rouge**

**Tout d'abord, rappel sur les chevaliers de la Sainte Croix : 1)Kyoishiro : ex-Roi rouge**

**2)Kyojiro : Chinmei**

**3)Kyozaburo : le créateur du Vent Divin Obscur, emprisonné pendant des années**

**4)Kyoshiro**

**Vàla, bonne lecture**

**_10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Mibu Kyoishiro, dit l'ex-Roi rouge_**

1-Comme tout le monde s'en doute, l'ex-Roi rouge a toujours une vue absolument parfaite comme tout Mibu véritable se respectant, en fait sa récente comédie concernant ses capacités visuelles est une façon de dire à ses interlocuteurs qu'ils sont trop bêtes et insignifiants pour être pris au sérieux.

2-Il fût un temps où Kyoishiro était un garçon véritablement charmant, aimé de tous et aimant son clan. C'était avant que le précédent Roi Rouge ne décède. Ensuite son caractère s'est modifié doucement au fil des siècles, des morts et des désertions de ses proches...

Contrairement à ce que l'on croît, l'immortalité ne protège pas des ravages du temps, elle ne fait que les déplacer.

3-Souvent, Kyoishiro se demande qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu louper dans l'éducation de ses « gardiens de la sainte croix » pour qu'ils se montrent aussi principale réponse qu'il ait trouvé est l'ambition : ils ne supportaient pas l'idée de lui être soumis même une fois devenu Roi.

En tout cas l'idée que ce soit lui qui soit en tort et eux qui aient tenté de l'arréter ne l'a jamais effleuré

4-La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Kyoishiro ait libéré Shinrei des geôles d'Hishigi est stratégique.

Shinrei était tout simplement le meilleur grain de sable qu'il pouvait libérer dans le plan trop bien huilé que les Sages mettaient au point pour aller à l'encontre de Sa sainte volonté.

5-La seule fois, au cours de sa longue existence, où Kyoishiro a regretté d'être le Roi des Mibus est le jour où il a compris que Shihodo l'aimait sincèrement mais qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux pour des raisons protocolaires.

Même un Mibu véritable a besoin d'affection de temps en temps.

6-La passion de Kyoishiro pour Confucius, contrairement à ce que certains pensent, n'est due qu'à des raisons purement pratique liée à une question de longévité. Parce que contrairement à ce que croient les simples mortels, les auteurs dont on ne se lasse jamais et qui sont capable de vous occuper l'esprit plusieurs siècles c'est très très rare!

7-Kyoishiro aimait beaucoup Ruru, mais plus que tout, s'il l'a réquisitionnée à Hishigi avant qu'il ait pu commencer les expériences sur elle, c'est pour le plaisir de voir ses chers Sages s'épuiser pour trouver un remède à la maladie de la mort tout en ayant le dit remède sous les yeux.

8-Lorsque Keikoku tenta de le tuer, la première pensée de Kyoishiro fut que ce type face à lui était incroyablement stupide. La seconde fut que justement, un cinglé pareil était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour rattraper Kyo, ou, dans le cas contraire, représenter une perte somme toute raisonnable!

9-Le fait que Yuan arrive à se montrer si insouciant tout en tenant la vie de sa nombreuse famille dans ses mains a toujours fasciné Kyoishiro, à tel point qu'il lui est souvent arrivé d'envisager de lever la grâce de la famille An, juste pour voir quel tête ferait Yuan en comprenant que son statut ne représentait en rien un gage de sécurité absolu pour sa famille.

10-En réalité, Kyoishiro a toujours voulu tuer Kyo, qui, en tant que dernier Mibu, menaçait sa suprématie. Le temps qu'il mit à passer à l'acte n'est en fait dû qu'à la difficulté de lutter contre un revers de son ancienneté : en tant que poupée de première génération, son corps a gardé la trace d'une vieille programmation génétique : « Une poupée de combat ne peut porter atteinte à un Mibu. ».

**Bien, j'ai pas trop pris le temps de vous offrir la petite discut' de fin de fic (en plus le Roi Rouge est mort!), je me contenterais donc de vous remercier de m'avoir lu et de vous souhaiter à la prochaine (et de vous demander une review si c'est pas trop demandé. ^^.).**

**Prochaine victime :.... j'en ai bien aucune idée! Commandes?**


	12. Kyo

**Hop, de retour pour des faits sur SDK (dur, je dois l'avouer, _, en ce moment je suis plus productif sur Bleach), ceux là sont à priori un peu meilleurs que ceux sur le Roi Rouge. Pour ce qui est du perso, j'ai visé très gros : le GRAND Onime no Kyo himself (excusez du peu (Tokito : _d'ailleurs t'a pas peur qu'il te tue après avoir lù çà?)(ben si, mais bon, si j'avais dû attendre de faire des faits à sa hauteur, j'étais pas sorti de l'auberge, alors tant pis, yaura plusieurs série sur lui sans doute_ .)**

**sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture**

_**10 faits totalement inintéressants à propos de Kyo Mibu, dit Onime no Kyo**_

1-Comme le pense Yuya, Kyo abuse un peu de ses pouvoirs de Mibu quand il lui fait l'amour.

Simple mesure de prudence pour s'assurer qu'elle n'aille pas voir ailleurs, ce qu'il ne supporterait pas.

2-S'il y a bien une chose qui a toujours fasciné Kyo chez son ami Kyoshiro c'est bien ceci : comment un mec (presque) aussi fort que lui pouvait à ce point s'amollir pour une femme.

La réponse lui fût donnée quelques années plus tard par une chasseuse de prime blonde.

3-Le jour où Yuya lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, Kyo ne dit rien, ne fit rien jusqu'à ce que Yuya s'emporte contre son manque de réaction.... et ne comprenne qu'il était juste en état de choc!

Pensez, pour un tueur sanguinaire ça fait bizarre d'apprendre qu'on va être papa.

4-Il est connu que Kyo est doté d'un égo à la mesure de ses énormes capacités, le rendant, de l'avis de beaucoup, un peu trop sûr de lui.

Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'était le rôle de père!

5-Après la naissance de Yahiko, Kyo ne fuma plus qu'à l'extérieur.

Cette décision difficile fut prise au terme d'âpres négociations avec une Yuya bien décidée à faire la grève des câlins s'il ne se souciait pas un peu plus du bien être du bébé.

6-La nouvelle qui surprit le plus Kyo (excepté la grossesse de Yuya) fût d'apprendre que l'espèce de gamin niais et empoté à qui il avait sauvé la vie dans la prison du clan Mibu était devenu la cinquième Planète.

Le clan Mibu était vraiment tombé très bas!(1)

7-Pour Kyo, Mahiro a toujours été une amie proche (autant qu'on puisse être l'amie d'un démon dans son genre), mais il ne l'a jamais vraiment désirée en tant que femme.

Il n'y a que le jour où Muramasa provoqua sa rencontre avec Bontenmaru qu'il eut un court instant l'envie de la tringler, juste pour faire comprendre à son cher maître que non, il n'était pas homo!

8-Lorsqu'il était petit, Kyo mettait un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas briser son image de démon taciturne et muet. Pour lui, un silence aggressif était le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix

Reste pour Kyo la grande question : l'ex Roi rouge ne comprenait-il pas le message ou essayait-il de tester combien de temps le gamin à côté de lui se retiendrait de lui coller une baffe.

9-L'une des caractéristiques principales du système immunitaire d'un Mibu véritable est sa capacité à neutraliser n'importe quelle toxine à vitesse grand V.

Ceci explique la consommation d'alcool de Kyo. Il peut se permettre n'importe quelle folie, l'ivresse lui est physiologiquement impossible.(2)

10-La plus grande fierté de Kyo, sa paternité mis à part, est d'avoir fondé les Sacrés du Ciel.

Parce que sans eux, un gamin plein de volonté comme Akira ne serait rien devenu d'autre qu'une petite frappe sans envergure, et c'eût vraiment été dommage pour beaucoup de monde.

: J'ai rien contre Shinrei, simplement reconnaissez que quand on voit leur première rencontre, Kyo pouvait légitimement s'interroger sur la santé mentale de ce gamin perdu dans la prison.

: Dédicace à Twin Sun Leader, dans ses dix faits sur Naruto (ben oui, je donne des leçons sur la propriété intellectuelle à des autrices du fandom Bleach, faut bien que je suive mezs propres conseils)

_**sur ce, des commandes pour la prochaine?**_


End file.
